Misfit
by Vaerin7
Summary: Sasuke's lived a lie forced on him since birth, but now he's to be mated off! Thankfully, one of his friends steps in to save him at the cost of becoming his alpha. When his heart is stolen by a mysterious fox, how will get the one he wants? SxG,SxS,SxN
1. Chapter 1

A new... ish... fic =) This is an old one I elongated and changed into a chapter fic, I'm sure it's easy to tell that... my writing isn't exactly identical to 3 years ago ^^; I do have a couple warnings for everyone, please read them to cut down on bad reviews!

**Warning**: This IS a SasuNaru fic, but Sasuke isn't with Naruto until the end. Sorry =( The other pairings, for there are other pairings, are SasuSai adn SasuGaara (NOTE: I do not adhere to the seme/uke rule when placing names) The good news is, it only happens once with each and I didn't really change the scenes much, so they're rather fast and vague.

That's about it =) Please, those of you who don't mind that warnings, enjoy! I loves you all =3

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Out of all the clans of panther demons, the Uchiha clan is the fiercest and most proud. However, within their clan lies a misfit none of them really care for. Uchiha Sasuke, the only child of snow to ever be born to a clan of panthers, is nothing like his clan. Their rage and bloodlust is nowhere to be found within him, as when he feels ill feelings he suffers from nausea and sickness. His fighting skills are second to none, but he refuses to use them and his clan believes he's unable to protect himself. His onyx hair is littered with starlight silver like the night sky, his eyes icy black instead of fiery crimson, and he can usually be found napping or reading when his peers are training and hunting. Being the misfit, his parents keep him at a young age to protect him and rarely ever let him out of their sight. Now, he sits within a thick bunch of trees and brush as his father defends his territory with the other males, both young and old. He is far too fragile to place in combat, but he never bothered telling the older demons that when it comes to genius he's far from lacking.

The day is a quiet one, always quiet. Sasuke finally managed to get away from the ever watchful eyes of those in the Uchiha clan, sneaking off into the trees of the forest. He hates them, yet he knows they're only lookin gout for him. He's been treated like glass since he was born, his clan unable to decide between hate and love… they settled for a cautious love.

"There you are!" his cousin shouts.

Yue is older than Sasuke by quite a bit, having just moved into his Child stage… which is between the ages of 48-64 human years. Sasuke isn't even out of his Newborn stage, only just coming to the end of it… though right now he's a wonderful age of 5 in appearance.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Yue sighs. "You do know it's my responsibility to make sure you're safe, right? When Itachi is gone and you're out on your own, you belong to me."

"I don't need to be watched," the panther huffs.

"Tell that to Nori and Mikoto, until they tell me otherwise you're mine."

"Why can't you guys leave me alone?"

"You're weak, you need to be protected!"

"Just because I wasn't born with a mark defining me as alpha or beta, doesn't mean you guys get to choose what I am!" Sasuke hollers in anger.

That ill feeling sends nausea to his stomach, the porcelain skinned panther immediately covering his mouth to fight it down. Ill feelings make him physically sick, so he tries very hard to stay laid back and passive. He wasn't born with a mark like all the others, which is rare. Dominants are born with their father's mark and submissive demons are born with their mother's, this is what tells others what they're classified as. If they don't have one, they can go either way and repetitiveness eventually gives them the mark they've been living as. Sasuke is in no hurry to solidify what his clan believes him to be.

"Look, I don't make the rules, okay?" Yue sighs out. "I just follow orders. In the eyes of your parents, in the eyes of the elders and this clan, you're a female. Females need to be protected, that's just how it goes. Please don't fight it."

Sasuke wants to argue, yet he knows it's pointless. This is how it's been for all his fifteen years; it's not going to change. With a heavy sigh, he lies along a large flat rock and soaks up the sunlight pouring through. Yue sits at the base of the boulder, quietly listening to Sasuke's movements as he gets comfortable. At least _this_ cousin isn't one of the more overbearing.

It's a few hours later that the rustling sounds, Sasuke's eyes opening in curiosity as he sits up. Yue is crouched and ready to attack, growling possessively as he flexes his black claws. A young demon hurries into the clearing, turning to look in their direction and stopping Sasuke's heart with their hypnotic gaze. This demon is around his age, with earthy sun-kissed skin and oceanic eyes with the depths of the sea they're colored after. His hair glows in the sunlight, those spikes of blonde shaggy around his head and dripping with beads of moisture. For only a moment, those lips break into a large grin… and then the little blonde fox with nine tails swaying behind him hurries off. Once he's back within the safety of the forest, Sasuke breaths again. He feels just a tad emptier without the blonde's presence, his saddened coal eyes falling to the grass.

"Come on, let's get back," Yue murmurs after the blonde's exit.

He nods and hops down, heading back with his older cousin with a sense of want coiling within him. Yue recognizes this, frowning a bit as he realizes if Sasuke finds a mate… he won't belong to him anymore. As much as he doesn't like constantly locating the stealthy panther, he likes being able to say the younger angel is his.

The next day, Sasuke is scouring the forest for the beautiful fox. It took him about three hours to lose his cousins, yet now he's free to do as he pleases. Within the clearing, soaked in sunlight filtering from above, Sasuke breaths deeply.

"That fox has to be around here somewhere," he remarks.

"What fox?"

He jumps about a foot in the air, his tail frizzing out at his shock. The onyx haired male, silver strands littered throughout his hair, whirls around quickly to find his uncle. Madara is sitting on the ground near the lake, a string of fish lying before him as he cleans them. His eyes are curious and his knife has been set aside.

"Uh… a blonde fox demon I saw yesterday."

"Awe, little Sasuke found a potential mate!" he grins teasingly. "How cute!"

"It's not like that!"

"Me thinks he doth protest too quickly," the older male chuckles. "It's nothing to be worried about, Sasuke. It's perfectly natural to…"

"I already had the mating talk!" Sasuke yells as he covers his ears.

"Okay, okay. No talk, I promise."

Sasuke sighs in relief, walking over and sitting down. He picks up a fish and slits it open with his claws, digging out the warm guts from within and setting them in a bucket. Madara continues with his job, humming to himself and waiting for the other to speak.

"When is Itachi coming back?" he asks with a pout.

"Soon."

"Not soon enough. Why does he always have to leave me with them?"

"Your cousins care about you, don't be so ungrateful."

The younger panther rolls his eyes, ripping the next fish open with a bit too much aggression. The older male ignores it, yet sympathizes with the cub. He had fought to give Sasuke a normal life without the ever watchful eye of the clan, but he and Itachi were outvoted by the elders.

"I'm tired of being treated like a female."

"I know, cub. Don't worry, things will get better. You won't always be within the walls of the Uchiha clan compound."

Sasuke sighs and nods, finishing up and washing up in the cool lake water. He sends his uncle a grateful smile, one of the only people he can actually vent to without him blabbing to the elders, and reaches for the bucket. A blast of ice narrowly misses his head, the icy coldness radiating from it leaving frost on his high cheekbone, and his wide eyes turn to the intruders. Madara is quick to grab the cub up beneath his arm, dashing toward the compound as Sasuke watches the attacker making their way into the clearing. A last ditch effort to keep the cub safe has Madara throwing a blast of fire into the air, a flare for emergencies, and tossing the youth into the brush. Sasuke watches in a mix of fear and excitement, the other adults joining his uncle in less time than it takes for the enemy to close in on them.

Nori catches Sasuke's hiding spot, positioning himself before the youngest of the clan and sending Madara a questioning look. The elder of the two gets ready to fight, breathing deep to settle his nerves.

"An intruder," he states. "I don't think they were aiming at anything in particular, but they almost took Sasuke's head off."

"Fan out!" he shouts to the others. "You two go back and protect the women and children."

"What about…"

"He's fine," Nori states quickly. "I don't want these demons to know he's here, so we won't move him."

With a quick nod, they depart and the others fan out. The attacker isn't just one… but many. Sasuke's eyes widen at the sight of the small group of over ten, knowing the panthers have managed to match their number. Both groups surge forward, meeting in the middle and clashing in a bout of shouts and elemental attacks. Those coal eyes of ice gaze upon the fight, knowledge flitting past them in bursts of crimson light that's gone faster than it appears.

*Don't attack that one, * Sasuke thinks.

His cousin charges the smaller snake bandit, but is thrown easily to the side when they cause the earth to shudder beneath their feet. A more matched panther takes over for the cousin, making certain they clear the area before drawing on more serious jutsu.

*He can read you, don't attack head on, * Sasuke grumbles internally with narrowed orbs. *You're making a mistake, that isn't the head of the gang! Are you blind? You're walking into a trap! *

A roar that echoes through the vicinity and sends ice through the veins of all those who know its owner sounds, everyone freezing for just that moment as they await the inevitable. Finally, he watches as his older brother joins the group fresh from a mission. At the sight of the enraged panther known to be the most possessive and powerful… not to mention ill-tempered when protecting what's his… the gang high tails it in a panic. On the way out, they almost trip over Sasuke's hidden form… the fight having migrated his way and left him open to attack. Only one stops to see what's hidden, a large grin spreading along his face as his eyes glitter with lust and want. He snatches the cub up without thinking, assuming it's just another wandering cub from the forest. Itachi, however, sees this and his aura goes up in dark flames. Sasuke is _his_! He may not be his mate and he may not be his cub, but if you were to ask him he'd say Sasuke belongs to him and he's damn proud of that fact. Itachi basically raised the cub on his own, as his parents were always busy with territorial and clan related issues. _No one_touched what was his, no one was stupid enough to even _look_at Sasuke wrong let alone touch him. The black fire is something rare within the Uchiha clan, as it's terribly difficult to control without it consuming everything in sight. Itachi, the pride of his clan and the more promising prodigy in their history, is only the third Uchiha to gain control of it.

"Do _not_touch my cub!" he screams in fury.

The demon drops Sasuke immediately as though his skin was burnt by the cub, backing up and tripping over himself in hopes of escape. Itachi bolts forward, whisking past the confused cub and leaping at the one that dared to touch him. As Sasuke sits there, mind still spinning from everything happening so quickly, he's vaguely aware of terrified screams and a splash of a warm liquid upon his body. Sasuke's bled before, that's something everyone does in their life, but this is the first time he's ever had someone else's blood on him… and he seriously doesn't like it. When Itachi is finished maiming the demon, there's really nothing left of him and Sasuke's usually cold orbs are wide with fear.

Everyone slowly gathers around them, Itachi wiping the spray of blood from his face. Sasuke is quiet, though that's nothing new. What's new, however, is the fact he's unresponsive and his eyes seem a little dull. Nori is the first to crouch beside him, the group filled with those that have some affection for the little misfit and those that chose hate over love. A strong hand reaches out and sets itself on Sasuke's shoulder, a worried face closing in on his own.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Nori wonders hesitantly. "You didn't get hurt, did you? Let me check you over. Sasuke, say something!"

"Sasuke?" Itachi murmurs quietly. "I'm going to check you for injury."

Hands move around him, the strong reassuring hands of his older brother, and Sasuke forces himself not to whimper in fear at the thought of what those hands had just done. He's always known his aniki wasn't one to mess with, had heard the stories the clan told of his endeavors… but seeing it with his own eyes was far too real. He had never thought his older brother capable of such things before.

"Sasuke?" Ichigo calls. "You have no serious injuries, okay? I'm going to take you home now… Sasuke?"

"Damn it all, the little pansy went into shock," an uncle huffs. "If he were a stronger cub, this never would've…"

"Don't say that!" Itachi snarls. "Sasuke is a very strong cub; he's just strong in a different way!"

With that, he snatches Sasuke up into his arms and stalks off, his aura still singing the grass he walks upon. Sasuke sighs in shame and embarrassment, the argument one his aniki makes for him constantly. 'Strong in a different way' means 'Say it again and I'll kill you' in Itachi's language, as he's quick to anger when someone is making Sasuke feel less than worthy of their name… which is all the time.

* * *

><p>As you can see, that warning holds for all chapters ;p I forgot, I didn't have any of that in the first chapter ^^; I do beleive Sai is in the next.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter! As usual, I will place this warning to cut down on unfavorable reviews. Mainly because this chapter DOES have SasuSai. =)

**Warning**: This IS a SasuNaru fic, but Sasuke isn't with Naruto until the end. Sorry =( The other pairings, for there are other pairings, are SasuSai adn SasuGaara (NOTE: I do not adhere to the seme/uke rule when placing names) The good news is, it only happens once with each and I didn't really change the scenes much, so they're rather fast and vague.

Okay, now that that's out of the way... I hope you like this new chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sasuke doesn't live with his mother and father, which is fine by him. He lives with Itachi in his apartment near the entrance to the clan's compound, which makes it easy for his older brother to go to work within Konoha. He works for the demon lord and his missions are usually rather difficult, so he likes to come home and shower before napping and then dealing with the clan. Sasuke isn't allowed to stay by himself when Itachi has long missions, so he has to spend the night with his parents and stay within their sight at all times. It depresses him, always being told he can't do something just because he isn't like them.

He sits in the tub now, finally alone after a long day of being watched by the elders and even the youths of age to mate within his clan… no one over the Newborn age group is allowed to ignore him if they see he's alone, they all have to pitch in to make sure he doesn't get hurt. Itachi and Madara are the only ones that don't treat him like a china doll, or worse… a female demon! Just the thought of being submissive steams his very core, bringing that ill feeling of nausea with it. It's not his fault, and he knows it isn't the clan's fault… it's just their rules. The Uchiha clan has always played on the safe side of things, always taking extra precautions just in case things don't turn out the way they think. With Sasuke, the extra precautions are the constant babysitters and all those that are told to watch over him. It's the older cubs given the right to call him theirs when no one else is around to take care of him, the restrictions on his movement, and the training he has to go through that's so much lighter than the alphas'. They're taking the precautions just in case Sasuke turns out to be a submissive, making certain he's protected at all times in case someone catches the scent of pheromones and attempts to claim him indefinitely. Sasuke growls quietly to himself, staring at the bathwater unseeing as the silence settles over him in a tangible veil.

"Are you going to stay in there until you've turned into a prune?" Itachi chuckles at the doorway.

Sasuke yelps and jerks his body in surprise, splashing some of the hot water onto the bathroom floor. Itachi snickers to himself, always one to sneak up on people without trying. His movements, just like his baby brother's, are naturally graceful and silent… it's their breed.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

"… It's fine, I was just… thinking," the youth admits sheepishly.

Itachi walks in and settles himself on the sink's spacious counter, leaning back on his hands as he eyes his brother in thought. Finally, he opens his mouth to speak and Sasuke wishes he didn't.

"What were you thinking about?"

Normally, anyone asked about their thoughts would lie and change the subject. Sasuke does so frequently depending on who's asking… but this is his aniki. He never lies to the man that raised him and Itachi has never lied to him.

"… I don't like being different," Sasuke grumbles with a glare to the water. "I don't like the adults ignoring me when I want to learn and telling me it's too hard! I want to be like the others, I want to help when they fight, I want to…"

"Sasuke-cub," Itachi frowns seriously. "I know you want to climb mountains like the adults, but first you have to learn how to walk roads like the children. Don't take on too much at one time, or you'll get hurt."

"But…"

"Baby steps, otouto, baby steps," he reprimands parentally. "Now, let's get you to bed."

That night, Sasuke sneaks out as he usually does. Itachi knows Sasuke sneaks out at night, but he also knows he doesn't wander outside the clan's territory and doesn't mind him getting into mischief as long as he's careful. Sasuke has only a couple friends within his clan, but they live further away in Konoha and only visit at night or on weekends. Besides, it's more exciting for them to sneak out to meet! His first distant cousin is Sai, a painter whose mom is a Kitsune and she's who he lives with in the forest. He's a raven, but his lineage leans more toward Kitsune. His black fur is as dark as midnight's pitch, his large fox ears and fluffy tail something Sasuke's always loved. He frequently lounges about using those three tails as his personal pillows. His other friend is also a distant cousin and Neji lives in the Hyuuga clan compound about a mile or two from his own. He actually came across them completely on accident about a year ago, when he had decided to run away and fell into a pit dug by one of his uncles when they were trying to catch a rather annoying wolf… not a demon, just an animal bent on killing off their livestock. He thought he'd be there all night long until Sai poked his head over the edge and found him.

"There you are," Sai smiles widely. "I've been waiting! I see they forgot to strengthen your seal before bed again."

Sasuke shudders in distaste, that seal is something he'll forever loath. The seal is placed by his parents and is made for the specific purpose of sealing the true age of young cubs, making it easier for parents to keep track of them. In Sasuke's case, it makes it easier to dissuade suitors and alphas. No alpha would take advantage of a five year old cub; they have more pride than that.

"They usually do it in the morning," he shrugs. "They said I can't get into too much trouble at night. Besides, my aniki is back and I'm staying with him."

"Neji is running late as well, but he should be arriving shortly… he's bringing along Gaara. But until then… we can have a bit fun if you'd like."

Sasuke grins as he tackles Sai, both immediately locking lips in their hurry. Sasuke has found that he's craved sex since he turned fifteen, as that's the only thing that manages to relieve his stress, and Sai's Kitsune libido has been all too eager to help out. Sasuke sheds his shirt, intent on going all the way this time before Neji shows up, and Sai undoes his baggy black shorts eagerly. There is no foreplay between them this time, they haven't the time. The raven panther finds himself on the ground in a heartbeat, Sai shedding his own clothes carelessly to prep and enter him. The panther moans in appreciation, gripping Sai tight as his dark haired friend moves slowly inside him. Sasuke is a dominant, but being born without a defining mark makes him rather flexible in bed. Though he strays closer to dominant, he doesn't mind being submissive once in a while. Sai is the only one he's ever done this with, and they've only gone all the way twice before.

"Ah!" he gasps as his prostate is hit. "God, Sai! Hah! Mm… Get a move on d-damn it!"

"Always so bossy," the other chuckles.

He rocks his hips, sweat glistening on his body as he works furiously to bring them to completion. Sasuke rarely ever makes a sound, he doesn't really have to. Aside from the occasional grunt and breathless demand, Sasuke's face alone could spur an orgasm from the coldest of demons. Sai hums in agreement with himself as those coal orbs, tinted in crimson, look at him half lidded and drowned in lust. A shiver travels the length of his spine and he growls quietly as he slams in harder. Neji shows up right when Sai picks up his pace, the graceful albino panther turning around immediately to walk the other way. Sai's hips slam into Sasuke and he gasps as he spills his essence all over their stomachs, the older male tightening his grip as his own fluids fill his younger friend. Neji comes back once he's certain they're done, their redheaded friend trailing after him as though it's perfectly normal. Gaara is a raccoon demon, the child of an Ancient and their only prodigy, so he's more powerful than any Adult demon and twice as temperamental as the Uchiha clan panthers. He's absolutely beautiful and Sasuke finds himself momentarily wishing it were him that had dominated him instead of Sai… Damn his fetish for powerful demons, at this rate he'll never find a submissive he likes!

"Jeez, way to make me jealous," Neji mutters.

"I wouldn't want to take away from Gaara," Sasuke snickers teasingly.

"Oh, very funny," Neji frowns crossly.

Neji is a dominant demon, but everyone teases him about being confused since he looks so much like a submissive one. His long hair is dark, his eyes a lovely lavender bereft of any pupil, and his skin is fair on his lithe frame. He's been courting his cousin Hinata, though he's not a favorite among her parents and the only thing that wins him points is the fact that he's a prodigy. Since he's a predator feline, he takes more than one mate and holds Sasuke as his secondary much like Sai does. Gaara, on the other hand, doesn't have a permanent mate yet and has been talking to Sasuke about it.

"How'd your day go?" he asks uncertainly. "I heard what happened… did you get…"

"I didn't get hurt!" Sasuke snaps in frustration. "I don't need you guys babying me as well! It's embarrassing enough when my clan does it!"

"Sasuke, would you mind if I sketched you?" Sai wonders off topic. "I had this positively awesome idea for a painting… but I lack a good enough subject. You would do well, since you're so…"

"Don't," Sasuke growls. "I don't want to hear how feminine I am."

"I was going to say beautiful, but… I guess it's probably the same thing," Sai murmurs scratching his head uncertainly. "Anyway, will you help me?"

"Of course, Sai, what do I have to do?" Sasuke wonders.

Sai is an awesome painter, something he's been teaching Sasuke and something he's found he also excels at… yet another talent his clan overlooks. Unfortunately, most of Sai's paintings have Sasuke as his subject and the majority of them make good use of his ethereal beauty… _all_of it. From his head of silver speckled onyx locks and sharp coal eyes of the deepest depths, down his moon kissed frame of lithe muscle. Sasuke sighs once more, a very light blush dusting his cheeks as he stands near the lake completely nude. Sai positions him the way he wants, kneeling on a large flat rock he usually suns on during the day and looking up toward the canopy over the lake, and then sets to work sketching his canvas. Sai really is a wonder, as he only needs to sketch the scene and then he can paint in the details later. Sasuke has seen every one of his works, though the ones concerning him always bring a bright blush to his face, and he can honestly say Sai has some serious talent.

"Done!" Sai grins happily. "This will be the best one yet! Thank you so much, Sasuke!"

"No problem," Sasuke murmurs. "Can I get dressed now?"

"What's your rush?" Gaara smirks teasingly. "I'm kind of enjoying myself."

"You would," Neji scoffs, though he seems to be as well. "Time to go, Sasuke."

Sasuke gasps at the comment and hurries over to throw his clothes on, almost tripping over his pants as he hops around in attempt to cover ground and dress at the same time. Sai follows him, always the one to escort him home since he's rather talented in fighting as well. The last thing they need is his clan noting he's been running off.

* * *

><p>Yeah! I know, they're short and all, but I took a 13 page fic and extended it past 22 pages! D= Be happy I thought to T^T Picky readers. I'll be posting the next fic in a little while (It's all done, I just like to space out posting).<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning**: This IS a SasuNaru fic, but Sasuke isn't with Naruto until the end. Sorry =( The other pairings, for there are other pairings, are SasuSai adn SasuGaara (NOTE: I do not adhere to the seme/uke rule when placing names) The good news is, it only happens once with each and I didn't really change the scenes much, so they're rather fast and vague.

Don't worry, there's no pairings in this one, just drama =) I just want to make sure everyone doesn't forget! =D

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The morning is just like any other, much to the cub's dismay. Although his night had ended on a high note with Sai, his satisfaction didn't last through the night. He wanted more, wanted to take his cousin in return for allowing him access to his own body, yet time wasn't on his side that night. Next time he'll return the favor, something he knows Sai appreciates even though he won't admit it to anyone but the younger panther.

"Sasuke-cub, I need to go to work," Itachi calls down the hall. "Get up."

"I don't wanna!" the dark haired cub whines.

He knows exactly what Itachi leaving means… it means he's off to see his parents. The older Uchiha walks in and dumps his baby brother out of bed, frowning when the younger curls up in his blankets and scoots beneath the bed in retaliation. Itachi always has difficulty pulling him from under his bed.

"Sasuke, I don't have time for this," he pleads.

"Take me with you!"

The older panther rolls his eyes at the dramatic request, snorting in humor before reaching for his baby brother. Sasuke whines when he's caught, his blanket no longer a help as it's the very thing Itachi drags him out by. Once he's out, he's forced into some clothes lest he be taken to his parents in his jammies, and then they're leaving. Sasuke sulks the whole way, refusing to move and forcing Itachi to sling him over a shoulder and carry him.

"Resisting arrest again?" Mikoto wonders as officially as the humorous scene allows.

"Unfortunately, this little one never learns," Itachi chuckles. "Take care of him; he's a stubborn one today."

"Come along little fugitive," the woman they know as their mother jokes. "I shall lock you up and throw away the key."

"Over my dead body!" Sasuke states with a huff. "I'll get away just like I always…"

He's cut short when Nori walks over and ends their fun, his hand drifting through symbols before it sets on Sasuke chest. Warmth traverses his nerves, singing through his veins as his eyes slowly drift to half-mast. The jutsu is soothing and almost puts him to sleep with the comfort it instills, slowly working through him until a five year old is glaring at them all.

"Damn it all to hell!" he growls.

"Sasuke!" Itachi and Nori state in unison. "Watch your language!"

"… Wow, that's just scary," the small male murmurs. "You guys were like twins right there."

"Sorry," Mikoto chuckles. "He learned that one from me. I don't reprimand it because… well… he's really much older than what we make him."

"Mikoto!"

"I know, I know, but… he doesn't use it often. It seems to be reserved for when we place that jutsu. Besides, when he's fifteen you guys allow it. Just because he's in the form of a fifteen year old doesn't make his mentality any younger."

Itachi snickers as Nori rolls his eyes, both of them knowing she has a point and only one refusing to admit it. The older sibling leans down and kisses Sasuke on the head, overlooking the irritated mewl let off by his infuriated otouto.

"I need to be going," Itachi sighs. "Sasuke, behave yourself."

"Didn't you hear, I'm an angel," the younger scoffs.

"Yeah right, an angel with horns."

"Horns are the _new_ halo!" Sasuke replies cockily. "You're sorely left behind on the fashion front, aniki."

Itachi laughs and lifts the smaller cub to hug him tightly, handing him over to Mikoto before turning and darting off. Sasuke pouts in his mother's arms, knowing the next stop is the meeting hall for his parents and a group of sitters for him. That's how it always is; the two so busy Sasuke is left to his own devices… as long as they're in front of more than three babysitters.

"Let's bake a pie, Sasuke," Mikoto offers. "I know you like to help me in the kitchen and I just picked a whole bunch of ripe blueberries!"

"Okay."

Anything that doesn't have to do with being left alone. Sasuke heads into the house with Mikoto, the two leaving Nori to the porch he was repairing when Itachi brought Sasuke up. The young panther cub watches his mother make the crust, his job being to mix the fruit and sugar with some flour. Once she's finished, they put in the fruit mixture and pop it in the oven.

"Mom, why does everyone want me to be a female?" he asks. "I'm not one. I mean… I don't want to be one."

"We're just worried, honey, that's all. You're a treasure within our clan, something that doesn't happen very often, and we want to keep you safe."

"That's stupid; I can take care of myself."

"I know you think you can…"

"There's no thinking! I know I can!"

Mikoto sighs heavily, sending her cub her sad eyes that say she doesn't want him to grow up too quickly. As usual, Sasuke caves beneath the puppy eyes given to him and quiets. He knows his mother loves to have him around and likes it even more when he looks as young as he's sometimes prone to act, but that doesn't mean that he's liking it at all!

It's a few hours of blissful peace, Sasuke napping on Mikoto's lap as she reads in the living room, before Nori interrupts that bliss. His footsteps are hurried and he's mumbling to himself, which means a meeting has been called by the elders. Sasuke groans in annoyance, steeling himself for the irritating pastime to come.

"Mikoto, we need to go. The elders have called an important meeting… all the clan alphas are to attending."

"Sweetheart, you and Madara are the only alphas…"

"The branching clans are sending their alphas as well."

Sasuke frowns, as the last time all the clan alphas go together his status was chosen for him. He's lifted up by his father, held close and firm, and then Mikoto is following them out the door. Sasuke always prefers his mother's arms to his father's, she lets him get away with more stuff, yet Nori refuses to relinquish the cub to his mate… something is bothering him.

Outside the meeting hall, the elders and alphas all meet and greet one another. Sasuke is still in Nori's arms, everyone's eyes scanning the youngest Uchiha cub. He shies away on instinct, hating the sympathy and pity within those eyes. If he doesn't shy away, he's likely to attack them. Apparently, that was a bad move and the youth immediately regrets it.

"This is your daughter?" a leader that lives continents away wonders. "I had heard she was pretty, but I must say… she'll grow to be a heartbreaker."

"It's our son," Mikoto smiles. "He is rather beautiful… got that from me. Although I'm positive he got his temper from Nori, they're both hot heads."

"I apologize. I had heard you birthed a daughter."

"You can never trust those chain messages," she waves off with a chuckle. "They always get messed up along the way."

"Mommy, I want to go play," Sasuke states with a scowl.

"Stay in the area, sweetheart."

Nori reluctantly sets the tiny cub down, watching the runt of the clan hurry off before he's stopped by Yue. Yue has always been the only cousin the parents have trusted their cub with, making certain he's constantly watching over the other. They offered to pay him for his services as a babysitter, but the raven haired youth laughed. He waved it off and told them it's only natural for a panther demon to watch over what belongs to him, the youth taking his role as Sasuke's alpha seriously when it came to protecting him. Yue has had only one other mate, but she fancied another and left him. It wasn't him, he doted upon her and did everything he could have… she had a taste for bad boys.

"Where are you going?" he sighs.

"Away!" Sasuke huffs. "I don't want to be watched today!"

"And yet… you're going to be. Go play where I can see you."

"I don't want to!"

"Sasuke, please stop fighting," Yue frowns. "I'll use my aura and you know you can't stand up to it in that form."

"… Cheater."

"Whatever works, right? Go play."

Sasuke whines and plops down near the small pond outside the meeting hall, watching the koi fish swim around lazily. He only attempted to sneak off twice this time, followed without thought. His cousins watch over him at the playground and lake, as requested by his father when his parents were called into a long meeting with the clan elders. He's never liked when his cousins watched him, as they're looks are mixed with lust and anger. He understands they have better things to do than bother with a Newborn like him, but he wishes they wouldn't look at him like they want to gang rape him. He thanks the stars every night for Yue's constant presence protecting him. Demons are classified in groups instead of age, as each age group contains sixteen years before reaching Adult at the age of one hundred. Infants are sixteen when they begin mating, so he still has one more year. He sighs and sets his chin on his knees, his orbs scanning the waters for ripples and the wind for leaves. After a moment, his parents walk back out and gaze upon his small form near the water.

"Sasuke, dear, we need to talk," Mikoto sighs.

He nods, uncertain of what this could mean, and follows his mother to a more secluded area. The clearing is cool and the sun is filtered through the canopy above to light up the area. Mikoto sits down on a fallen log and pats the space beside her, waiting for Sasuke to join her. Once he does, she sighs again before beginning.

"Sasuke, we've had to make a difficult decision today," she states. "As your mother, it's my duty to inform you of this decision and prepare you for what will happen."

"… I don't like where this is going," Sasuke murmurs.

"Next year, you'll be of age to mate and your protection will fall upon the shoulders of your mate," his mother says lightly. "Even though you're… not like us… you're still very important to our clan and we want to be certain your mate can protect you. So… we're going to mate you off to a powerful alpha.

"… WHAT!" Sasuke screams.

* * *

><p>Uh oh! =( I bet you guys weren't expecting that! I'm so freaking evil, it makes me smile! Next chapter will be up soon, I promise!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning**: This IS a SasuNaru fic, but Sasuke isn't with Naruto until the end. Sorry =( The other pairings, for there are other pairings, are SasuSai adn SasuGaara (NOTE: I do not adhere to the seme/uke rule when placing names) The good news is, it only happens once with each and I didn't really change the scenes much, so they're rather fast and vague.

We are now halfway through this fic =) There are only 8 chapters, sorry T^T I can only do so much doctoring to old fics *sniffle* Don't worry, I didn't put any unwanted smut within this chapter either. =D See? This isn't so bad, is it? You can skip the measly parts you don't like and still keep hold of the storyline!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Sasuke's mind has shut down, his entire being screaming at how unfair that is. He can't believe they would do something so drastic, always thinking they would allow him the chance to choose his own mate when the time came. He wants to cry, he wants to break something, he wants to hide away and never look at these people again, but most of all… he wants his aniki!

"Please calm down, I took it the same way when my parents did it and I understand what you're feeling," Mikoto sighs. "But this is for your own good."

"How many times did your parents tell you that and you didn't believe a word they said!"

"… Many," she frowns. "But if they hadn't done what they did, I never would've had you. I wouldn't give you up for any mate in the whole world."

"That's great, but I don't want to be a female! I'm a dominant; I won't lay down for just anyone!"

"You will do as you're told," she frowns. "We have many good suitors for you and Gaara has even offered to watch over you, so… Sasuke? Sasuke, are you alright? Answer me! Sasuke!"

He doesn't know what happened, doesn't understand what this new feeling is, but he knows it isn't normal. Ice takes over his veins, making the blood's constant flow painful to him. His skin is freezing and his lips are blue, almost as though he isn't getting enough oxygen. His entire being is numb from the cold, falling to the ground when he attempts to stand, and his can see his mother's lips moving… but he can't hear any sound. Everything is so surreal as he slowly watches his world fall apart. His eyes tingle like needles are being driven into them, his mouth open and ready to voice his agony though it's unable to scream… and then everything goes black.

When next Sasuke opens his eyes, he could've swore he ate far too much ice cream way too fast… his head is pounding with the effects of brain freeze and his mouth is cold enough to breath visible puffs of air. The second thing he notes is the fact his seal isn't placed, he's fifteen again. His left cheek is covered by a patch of gauze and tape, though he doesn't know why. There's no sting of injury there, however he doesn't feel compelled to be nosy. Mikoto is sitting beside his bed, a fretful aura hanging about her. The worst Sasuke has ever been through was slight injuries from training, so this is new territory for her concerning her youngest.

"Mom?"

"Oh my god, you're alright!" she breaths in relief as she embraces him tightly. "I was so worried. You have no clue how scared I was, don't you ever do that to me again!"

"What happened?" he wonders.

"Your power was unleashed a bit early," Mikoto admits. "I never expected… it was so highly improbable… You have to believe me, if I'd known…"

"You're not making any sense," he frowns.

"It's… nothing. Just… I'm so glad you're okay."

"No one's ever died from their power being unleashed," Sasuke chuckles.

The look in his mother's eyes, however, sends a feeling of dread through him. Perhaps he was a little closer to death than he had anticipated… it _was_ an awfully painful feeling he had undergone.

Itachi comes home that night rather worn and irritated, but there's also something else within his eyes… worry and uncertainty. Itachi is never uncertain about anything, that's what makes him such a prodigy. His work with the demon lord is pulling him from his home, so he'll have to move into Konoha… and Sasuke will be left to his clan. It's the hardest decision he's ever had to make, but perhaps he'll be able to find Sasuke's dad and place him in a better home. The only problem he'll have is explaining it to his baby brother.

He finds Sasuke sitting up with Mikoto, the later holding his fifteen year old form in her lap and coddling the highly irritated Newborn. Confusion crosses his features; they never let Sasuke roam without his seal. Nori pulls him aside to deliver the news of the meeting.

"They what?" he snaps.

"I'm sorry, Itachi, but… it's been settled. Sasuke will be mated off to a capable alpha, there's nothing we can do about that."

"Bullshit!"

"Itachi, you live by the elder's rule as well. Be thankful this might get him out of here and away from them."

"… You opted to mate him off, didn't you?"

"… Your mother and I both thought it was best."

He snarls in fury, hoping to grab his otouto and take him home. Nori, however, stands in his way… the elders demanded Sasuke stay within their home until the choosing. With his eyes burning crimson in anger, Itachi grabs Sasuke and carries him up to his room. That night, he'll sleep curled around his otouto. If he's lucky, his presence will calm his irate baby brother.

Sai and Neji wait with Gaara by the lake in the Uchiha compound the next day, watching Sasuke as he stares nervously at the water. Sai had finished his painting, receiving thousands of fans asking about his mysterious subject and far more begging to buy yet another wet dream painting of the nude fallen angel… which is usually what Sai draws him as. The one condition Sasuke had made when he began was never to tell anyone who he was… and of course, don't ever sell the paintings. Unfortunately, Sai has found far too much inspiration in painting Sasuke, so he's spent more money than he's earned. They came upon Gaara's summons to the compound, as the clan is deciding who will be Sasuke's mate. Shukaku is an Ancient, one of nine tailed beasts that have lived since time began, and his power is so monumental that he's considered a Titan of the demonic world. Any of an Ancients' children are just as powerful, but the prodigies are the ones destined to carry the title of Ancient as they gain their power at an unbelievable rate. Snow leopards of the royal line, though also considered Ancients, are the only ones strong enough to even hold their own in battle if not defeat them… but they're also very mild mannered and peaceful so they rarely ever fight unless they absolutely must. The Uchiha clan is tempted by the thought of mating Sasuke to Gaara, but not so much on the fact they'll have to let Sasuke go. Eventually, however, it's decided that the best possible mate for him is a future Ancient… Gaara won the rights to the youngest Uchiha.

"Isn't that great, Sasuke?" Neji wonders. "You won't have to worry about a stranger mounting you!"

"Yeah, the only good thing about it," the younger growls. "I hate this whole thing!"

"Don't worry, Sasuke," Gaara assures in his hushed voice. "We can go slowly, maybe find you a good main mate in Konoha."

"Konoha?"

"Yes, that's where I've been living," he smirks minutely. "Don't want to live around my parents all my life; I've been independent for a few years now. Since I live in Konoha, that's where you'll stay."

"… That might not be so bad," Sasuke muses with his first small smile since this morning.

Konoha is a large village, filled with hundreds of demons and even more oddities. Sasuke stares in amazement as Gaara leads him around, standing just close enough to hover while being far enough away that Sasuke doesn't mind the action. He's surprisingly well in tune with the misfit panther, knowing when to back off and catching when to press his dominance. It isn't unusual for an alpha to get tired of being in charge and decide to be pampered, so many dominants can be found mating with other dominants… females can be male or female; their status depends on which mark they're born with.

They come to a stop outside a rather nice apartment complex, the apartments sitting two on the bottom and two on top of around five buildings… flats with everything they need. Sasuke's eyes are huge as he takes it all in; this is all so new to him!

"I live here," Gaara remarks. "You'll be living here as well."

"… Okay. Now… where's the demon lord? I have to give him this letter from mom," Sasuke mutters with a blush. "She gave it to me before we left, told me it was important."

"This way," Gaara smirks.

The Hatake compound is in the center of the village, large and near a park with a waterfall and small lake. Sasuke likes it, as it reminds him of home. The letter from his mother is clutched tightly within his hands as he's led further on. Upon walking into the main house, Sasuke almost runs straight into an odd wolf demon with sharp yellow eyes and shaggy brown hair.

"Hey, you must be Gaara's new prize possession," he jokes. "News travels fast around this place and I'm normally the first to get it! I'm Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. I'm Gaara's best friend and roommate. Damn, you're kind of hot… I hope he doesn't mind sharing."

"Kiba, leave my mate alone," Gaara murmurs. "Sasuke, let's go. Lord Hatake should be in his office."

"Hey, I'll take you," Kiba remarks. "I'm not doing anything anyway. Let's just hope he hasn't ditched his paperwork… again."

Kakashi didn't ditch his paperwork today as Kiba had thought; he's using it as a pillow while he naps. When the door is slammed shut quite purposefully, he jumps up and scatters the papers while trying to look busy. Kiba snickers and he glares at the wolf demon, noting right away that Gaara is beside him and someone else is behind Gaara. He waves them closer, yawning widely now that he knows his older sister isn't checking up on him.

"This is my mate, Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara remarks. "He's just arrived today… he comes with a letter from the main house of the Uchiha clan."

"Fascinating!" Kakashi grins. "Okay, lay it on me! What's going on?"

Sasuke hands him the letter, which he opens and reads as he languidly swings his swiveling desk chair back and forth. As he reads, Sasuke notes that his smile slowly begins to fade and a thousand emotions run past his mismatched orbs of black ice and crimson fire. After a long moment of silence and contemplation, Kakashi gazes over to Sasuke as he leans against Gaara.

"Please remove the bandage on your left cheek," he remarks formally.

After a positive nod from Gaara, Sasuke does as told… revealing a glowing navy 7 tucked neatly below his left eye. Kiba and Gaara both gasp in shock, as it's the exact same symbol that rests on Kakashi's left cheek. Sasuke stares in surprise and uncertainty, the only thing keeping him for dropping to the floors when his knees give out is Gaara holding him close.

"You're… my dad?" Sasuke asks barely audible.

"Whoa… I totally didn't see this coming when I woke up this morning," Kiba remarks.

* * *

><p>Lol! I love Kiba! =D I think I kept him pretty in character so far, I just love his attitude... he sort of acts a bit tough guydense in the anime ;p But that's why I love him! =) I hope this fit isn't too unbearable so far!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning**: This IS a SasuNaru fic, but Sasuke isn't with Naruto until the end. Sorry =( The other pairings, for there are other pairings, are SasuSai adn SasuGaara (NOTE: I do not adhere to the seme/uke rule when placing names) The good news is, it only happens once with each and I didn't really change the scenes much, so they're rather fast and vague.

No unwanted smut here, either =) But there is a kiss. Don't kill me! It's just a freaking kiss! Jeez... rabid fans are bad for my health T^T

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Silence holds rule over those within Kakashi's office, the demon lord himself shocked beyond belief. He and Mikoto had a very strong relationship before she was mated to Nori, but he didn't know it was this strong! They hadn't even been together when Sasuke was conceived… okay, they had but it was night at the bar and they were both drunk. Still! He never thought a cub would come of that reckless night.

"… Somebody say something, I'm getting fidgety," Kiba complains.

"You're always fidgety," Gaara murmurs.

"… Oh yeah!" he laughs. "Well, I'm getting worse!"

Sasuke doesn't know what to say, his heart thumping in his chest like someone's using it for a drum. He's torn between so many emotions he doesn't know which one to follow, bile slowly rising within him as he searches for a trash bin. Kakashi notes this, quickly kicking the small can he's been using to toss out paperwork over to him. The dark haired demon bends over and throws up, the eldest in the room sighing in relief when the trash makes it to him in time.

"Gross," Kiba gags. "What the hell is that all about?"

"Sasuke is like the majority of my clan," Kakashi explains. "When we feel ill emotion, it makes us sick. He'll learn to control that with age, but right now he's extremely susceptible to being ruled by those emotions."

"I think it best to retire for today," Gaara sighs. "Nothing productive will come when everyone is so tense."

"True… we should gather our thoughts and let this soak in," the silver haired snow leopard remarks. "Sasuke, shall I bring you home with me?"

Sasuke's eyes widen at that, a million thoughts running through his head… and only one screaming loud enough to be heard. Though Kakashi offered that Sasuke stay with him, Sasuke refused and went home with Gaara to think.

"He's not that bad," the redhead remarks.

"… I don't know. I don't know him."

"I do. He's not that bad. A little crazy at times, a tad unorthodox, and a bit strange… but he's a good person. He would've been at your side from the beginning had he known."

"How do you know?" Sasuke scowls.

"He loves cubs, couldn't wait to have his own. He's raised so many stray and abandoned cubs fatherhood would be a piece of cake for him."

Sasuke scoffs at that, his eyes lingering over the town as they head home. Kiba wasn't finished with his shift yet, so he couldn't accompany them. Not because Kakashi wouldn't allow him off early, because he had suggested it, but because the wolf demon has a fear close to a phobia when it comes to Blizzard. The older female is Kakashi's sister and she trains the army, which means Kiba has to answer to her… and he's not exactly eager to do so.

"Kiba is a nice guy," Sasuke murmurs. "Where did you meet him… and does Neji know?"

"Funny, Sasuke," Gaara snorts. "Neji knows and you should be more concerned about you… you're my mate after all."

"I guess," Sasuke shrugs. "But it doesn't bother me that you look at him like that."

"… Like what?"

"Like you're in love with him," the panther smirks. "You get this soft faraway look in your eyes when he's near you; he holds your attention utterly. I don't mind though… I'm only your mate because you were doing me a favor. So… where did you meet him?"

"I was visiting Kyuubi's compound at the base of the mountains," he hums. "One of my good friends lives there, always in trouble. Kiba grew up with them, though I'd never met him before. In essence, they were littermates. They didn't like to be away from each other and they were both from a single litter, so their parents decided shared parenting was a good idea. They have similar personalities because of that. When I had visited, Kiba didn't have work and was lounging around with my friend… I've had eyes for him ever since."

"… I saw a Kitsune at home," Sasuke murmurs. "They were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. If I were allowed to choose my own mate… it would've been them."

"What did they look like?" Gaara asks curiously.

"Like the sun."

That's all Sasuke gives him, as his dark eyes have caught something within the crowds he thought he'd never see again. It's not that he recognizes them without a doubt in his mind because of their appearance, but because his heart tightens painfully as it attempt to volt out of his mouth with a quickened beat. His instincts know that head of spikey blond hair belongs to his mystery crush, his feet automatically carrying him in that direction.

"Sasuke, home is this way," Gaara remarks with a slight frown.

The panther shakes himself from his little trance, his orbs of black ice searching for the blonde and finding them lost within the crowds. The redheaded raccoon noticed the look in his secondary mate's eyes, all wild instinct and very little sense. It's almost as if he'd lost all thought relatively demonic and reverted completely to animal. He's seen it happen before, but it never ends well… usually it ends in a bloodbath. He keeps an arm around the feline's waist, hoping to keep him from falling into that trance a second time, and leads him home.

The night is long, Sasuke unable to sleep with thoughts plaguing his mind. Eventually, he curls into Gaara and falls asleep with the raccoon's arms tight around him. When they wake in the morning, Sasuke's face is fire red with embarrassment and Gaara just leans over and kisses him good morning. Sasuke stumbles out of the room to take a shower, almost knocking Kiba over.

"Taking a shower together? Awe, how cute," the wolf grins.

"Leave him be, Kiba," Gaara sighs. "Sasuke, let's shower."

"If you try and wash me, I'm gonna hit you," Sasuke growls grumpily.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Kiba murmurs. "Well… I have to get to work, see you later. Bye, honey!"

"He is very strange," Sasuke sighs.

"You've no idea."

The shower was nice, yet Gaara didn't try and treat him like a female and that won him points. Sasuke eats a quick breakfast, watching as Gaara hurries to the door. Curiously, he gets up and follows.

"I have to go to work," Gaara remarks. "I've left you a present on the dresser; don't go out without it on. I don't care what you do while I'm gone; I'll find you no matter where you get off to. If you want to go shopping for some clothes or groceries you'd rather eat, I've left you some money next to your present. Give me a kiss, I'll see you tonight."

Without thinking, Sasuke leans forward and kisses Gaara deeply. Once the door shuts, he berates himself for it. He's just so used to doing that with Sai… hanging around his eccentric cousin is seriously messing up his mind. With a heavy sigh, he heads into the bedroom to look on the dresser. Next to a nice wad of money, there lies a small but decorative wooden box. Opening it up, he sees a pendant made of diamond with a swirling sandstorm in its middle… the mark of a claimed underage demon. It's beautiful, but it still represents him being submissive. With a heavy heart, he slips it on and pockets the money before heading out. He's never been alone before, not during the day anyway, and he finds it to be a rather exhilarating feeling. He keeps an eye out for that pretty fox demon as he wanders, hoping to catch sight of the demon he'll mate with… eventually. Everything feels different when he's free to do what he wants without someone nagging him. The wind feels nicer, the sounds are much sharper, the demon he ran into isn't as hard… wait… what? He looks up from his spot on the ground, taking in a large demon covered in a white cloak with a collar that effectively covers half his face. The man with long gray tinted white hair hanging loosely down his back and strange piercing gray eyes stares down on him, curiosity filling those orbs as Sasuke tries to back away.

* * *

><p>Awe, confessions... well... to each other, not to the ones they want. And, oh noes! Sasuke is in trouble! Lol! I just don't give them a break! =D Till next time! I loves you all!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning**: This IS a SasuNaru fic, but Sasuke isn't with Naruto until the end. Sorry =( The other pairings, for there are other pairings, are SasuSai adn SasuGaara (NOTE: I do not adhere to the seme/uke rule when placing names) The good news is, it only happens once with each and I didn't really change the scenes much, so they're rather fast and vague.

Okay, there's unwanted smut here. It's SasuGaara (once more, I don't adhere to the seme/uke rule when typing names). It's the last paragraph of the chapter and it's not very long and extremely vague. I believe it's only 8 sentances, and starts 5 sentances into the paragraph.

I must also apologize =( My brother was using my laptop... where I write everything and rarely back it up... and a serious virus completely trashed it. I'm hoping to resolve the problem tomorrow... but I can't be certain T^T Thankfully, I managed to get all my recent fics AND my 3rd book I've been working on on disk so I don't have to start over =D Unfortunately, my laptop was the only comp out of 3 in the house that had Microsoft Office Word *sighs* I'll attempt to get back into the swing of things as quickly as possible, but once again I can't promise anything. The one laptop that survived any spills or rainstorms that took out my keyboards on the others... and my brother lets it catch a virus that completely shut it down T^T How fair is that?

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Kakashi is once again in his office when Wraith comes in, Sasuke beneath his arm like a sack of potatoes as he glares petulantly at where Wraith has been. Kakashi raises a single brow, but says nothing. Wraith deposits Sasuke in the chair across from him, leaving the room just as silently. After a short moment of the two just staring at one another, Kakashi blinking in surprise and Sasuke scowling petulantly, the snow leopard collects his bearings.

"Hello, cub!" Kakashi grins happily. "To what do I owe this pleasant visit?"

"He ambushed me in the marketplace," Sasuke huffs.

"He tends to do that," Kakashi nods in understanding. "So, now that you're here… Have you thought about my offer to move in?"

"… Gaara is my mate," Sasuke mumbles.

There's a moment of quiet, Kakashi's mismatched eyes showing hurt and confusion before he shakes it off. He really would like to be with his cub, especially since it'll be a very long time until he's ready to leave his parents for adulthood. He tries once more, hoping he doesn't have to resort to disclosing his own personal life.

"Yes, but _you_ are a dominant," Kakashi points out. "That makes Gaara your secondary at best. He's also looking to obtain Kiba's interests, if you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed, we've talked about it," Sasuke sighs. "I don't know, I just… I like being with him, but I…"

"Let me tell you a little secret," Kakashi sighs in relent. "The man that brought you here? That's Wraith. We have the same father, but different mothers and he's much older than me… but I sleep with him anyway, he's my alpha… my secondary. I don't live here; I have an apartment in the village. He, however, lives here without me."

It's not new for Sasuke to hear that siblings are mating; it's actually extremely common for littermates to stay together. It's usually twins that won't leave one another's side, but a few powerful triplets might be the same. The more power, the more apt to staying close to one another they are… they don't want to lose weaker mates on accident or through challenge. He sighs, scratching his head in thought before the last part of Kakashi's comment reaches him.

"Why? If he's your mate you should be together."

"Only main mates should stay with their alphas," Kakashi waves off. "I thought your parents would've discussed this with you by now… Uh… I mean Mikoto and Nori, of course."

"They didn't talk to me much," Sasuke bristles.

"Stop," Kakashi warns. "If you insist on getting angry, please keep a garbage pail next to you. If you throw up in here, I'll follow along and we'll both get in trouble with Blizzard."

"Sorry."

"Okay, here's the thing," Kakashi sighs. "I'm gonna start training you to control your power, as your mother was quite nervous when she learned I was your father. As you can tell, I'm a rather powerful Ancient and that makes you a rather dangerous prodigy. Oh, my first prodigy! I'm so excited!"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, but allows Kakashi to begin his lessons. Kakashi is truly eccentric, that's really all Sasuke can say about him. Brilliant! But very, very eccentric. His lessons are hard, but Kakashi makes them fun as well and he can tell he'll make a great dad. Gaara had told him that Kakashi takes in abandoned and stray cubs, so he's never without a child… they're just not of his blood. Kakashi had loved Mikoto deeply, they were even going to mate, but her family mated her off much like they tried to do with Sasuke. After Mikoto, Kakashi never really attempted to find another mate… though Kiba let slip he's been eyeing a chocolate Kitsune named Iruka. Sasuke really wishes his mother stayed with Kakashi, or at least went back to him when his parents split up that one time when he was five.

When Sasuke gets home, still without seeing the fox he's beginning to obsess over, he lays down for a bit to think. So much is happening and he doesn't know what to make of it. He closes his eyes for a quick nap before he has to start dinner, his mind's eye plagued with blonde hair and blue eyes… and a grin that could break hearts.

That night, Kiba worked late and Gaara barely got home in time for dinner. Sasuke had cooked, as he loved to help Mikoto in the kitchen on his father's insistence. He's happy that his ability to cook pleases Gaara, but on some level it embarrasses him he makes such a good female. After dinner, Gaara takes a shower and joins Sasuke in bed. This night, Sasuke doesn't want to just sleep. He kisses Gaara deeply and tries to force him back, finding that the raccoon demon is far from able to submit. He finds himself on his back and pinned with no more warning than a snarl of aggression. When Gaara lays overtop him and begins to study his body with his hands, Sasuke melts and moans in hopes it'll spur his mate on. It does, and Gaara is more than happy to continue when he gives the okay. He gasps and mewls as Gaara pounds into him, the two moving as though they've been having sex for their entire lives, and when he finally slams mercilessly into his prostate he can't hold back anymore. Sasuke gives a silent scream as he comes, gripping tightly to Gaara even as he feels the warmth of his mate's own release fill him. Gaara pulls out after a moment and looks down on his mate, smiling affectionately when he finds Sasuke sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to force Sasuke down, but he certainly isn't as flexible as the panther is and there was no way he was going to be the female.

* * *

><p>There... that wasn't so bad, was it? You're all still alive, you didn't catch a life threatening disease, you're probably gonna push through and keep reading like the troopers I know you are, and you'll be rewarded with the pairing you actually want =)<p>

I just realized something... my older fics are extremely predictable. I mean... you guys know Kakashi's gonna be Sasuke's dad, that Naruto is gonna be an evil little bitch, that Kiba is going to be Naruto's best friend... Why do I even write for you people? *throws hands up in exasperation*


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning**: This IS a SasuNaru fic, but Sasuke isn't with Naruto until the end. Sorry =( The other pairings, for there are other pairings, are SasuSai adn SasuGaara (NOTE: I do not adhere to the seme/uke rule when placing names) The good news is, it only happens once with each and I didn't really change the scenes much, so they're rather fast and vague.

No smut here, don't worry. It won't burn your eyes out ;p I hope you're all sticking with it, because now is the time you get what you want... well... part of it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Sasuke wakes in the morning by himself, pouting uncharacteristically when Gaara walks back in. At least when he's with Sai, the dark Kitsune doesn't leave him until he wakes up… restroom breaks aside, anyway. Gaara smirks minutely at him, climbing in bed to hold him before he leans in for a kiss.

"I thought you'd be asleep longer," he admits. "I just wanted to check that Kiba got home okay."

"That's alright," Sasuke sighs. "I have to take a shower and head to… uh… daddy's place."

Gaara nods in understanding, running a hand through silken black locks peppered with silver before letting the younger demon up. Sasuke jumps in the shower and sighs in content as the hot water pelts his skin, finding that he's actually excited to go see his father. With a grin, he showers quickly and gets ready to leave.

Kakashi is sitting in his office with another demon when he walks in, the demon around his age turning to face him curiously… and capturing him in a sea of blue. Sasuke doesn't realize that he's stopped moving and breathing in the face of such hypnotic beauty… this is the demon he's been chasing! A wide grin is added to the eyes, the blonde hair a halo of shaggy spikes, and the deep chuckle draws a shiver from him.

*He's even more beautiful up close, * Sasuke muses.

"Sasuke-cub," Kakashi greets. "This is Uzumaki Naruto, my sensei's prodigy… He's Kyuubi's youngest. You know, the nine-tailed Ancient?"

"Hi!" the blonde Kitsune chirps. "Are you the demon my dad was talking about? The one that's going to be my alpha?"

The first thing Sasuke wants to say is 'hell yes! I've been planning to mark you since I first saw you', but that's not what comes out. The fact that he's been talked about without his knowledge, that he's been chosen to be mated to yet another demon… thankfully a submissive one this time… just blows his mind.

"… What?" Sasuke says in surprise.

Naruto doesn't answer him; he's far too busy watching the light shining off a glass. Sasuke had always thought that rumor about Kitsune being attracted to shiny things was a myth, but he's beginning to wonder if it isn't just something they learn to get over with age… much like his sickness. Kakashi is the one that sheds a little light on his question, effectively blocking the light with the heavy drapes to get Naruto's mind back in the conversation.

"I've been talking with Arashi and Kyuubi," Kakashi waves off. "They've been adamant that Naruto needs a powerful future Ancient to be his alpha… he's been tormenting all the other suitors he's had. He won't even look at them unless they can pin him, but he's the prodigy of the most powerful Ancient in the world… so that's just not happening."

"So you think I can take him?" Sasuke scoffs. "Have you forgotten that my own mother refused to let me be an alpha? That she mated me off to Gaara so I could be protected?"

"You know very well Gaara only did that to keep you away from your clan," Kakashi explains. "You need a female, Sasuke. I don't care if Gaara remains your secondary, but you need a female. If you're so intent on powerful demons like your mother said, you'll get no more powerful than Naruto."

"What's so great about that Dobe anyway?" Sasuke scoffs.

"What did you call me? Teme!" Naruto yells tackling the young Hatake.

Kakashi watches on in humor as the fur flies, Sasuke and Naruto wrestling in fury with claws and fangs and anything they can get their hands on. Sasuke throws a hand out toward Naruto, sickles of ice shooting out and almost nailing the fox. Naruto hisses as he dodges them, slamming his hands on the floor and sending vines along it to strangle the other. With a scoff, Sasuke's body bursts into flames. Those licking flames immediately drop down after the plants are gone and scatter in bursting pillars of fire along the floor. The blonde fox douses them with the water element he rarely uses, yet his opponent is quick to freeze that water. Ice is everywhere now, fire still clinging to life along the floor; the entire room has been redecorated… It's the best fight Kakashi's witnessed yet! Finally, the two cubs fall back onto the ground completely exhausted. Kakashi smiles down at his slumbering cub, not surprised at all when Gaara comes running in with Kiba.

"He's fine," Kakashi grins. "He's just been introduced to a female that has just enough bite for him."

"I'm sad I'll have to give him up," Gaara admits.

"You two can still be secondary mates," Kakashi shrugs. "Right now, he needs to remember what he is. Sasuke is a dominant; he can't lie down for so long without dominating a female."

"I understand."

When Naruto wakes again, the piercing pain in his neck tells him he was marked. He sighs in irritation, gazing over to the one sleeping next to him and gasping. Now that he can see him well enough, Naruto recognizes this particular fallen angel. Sasuke groans and sits up slowly, his every muscle aching from the fight with Naruto even though the taste of victory fills his mouth. When he glances over, Naruto is gaping at him in awe and shock.

* * *

><p>Wow... that fight scene sucked. But it was so much better than what I had before... I summed it up in one sentance ;p<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning**: This IS a SasuNaru fic, but Sasuke isn't with Naruto until the end... which would be now! Yea! xD

The end has finally come around! All those who've stuck around will finally be rewarded for their patience! I hope you enjoy the end, I tried really hard to make this fic just that much better for you. =) Love ya lots! =3 Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The look on Naruto's face is both humorous and grating… Sasuke always hated people staring at him. This time, however, there's not a lick of lust present in those fascinated blue orbs. He can't help but be proud of the catch he's managed, knowing a demon like this fox is extremely rare and no one can boast handling one so well… if at all. That look, though, has got to go before he really gets pissed.

"What?" he growls.

"You're him!" Naruto says excitedly. "Oh my god, I can't _believe_it! I'm _actually_mated to Sai's fallen angel!"

"What?"

"Sai! You know… Sai, the Kitsune that happens to be my friend?" Naruto babbles on. "He paints these awesome pictures of a mysterious fallen angel, but never tells anyone who the subject is. I've been trying to buy them for a year now, but he keeps saying they have too much sentimental value. I can't _believe_you're the one he's been painting! I'm mated to the _hottest_demon on the face of the earth!"

"Gee, thanks," Sasuke murmurs through his blush.

"This is great! I don't need the paintings now; I have the real life subject right here with me!"

"Does anything shut you up?" Sasuke growls.

"… Sure, lots of things," Naruto shrugs. "Take your pick."

The only thing Sasuke can think to do is kiss him, but that leads to Naruto pulling him forward. He knows the fox wants to be taken, yet he's feeling a bit sadistic… especially since his entire body is radiating pain from their fight. He pulls away and gets up, leaving a stunned and aroused Kitsune on the bed. Naruto stammers in indignation and anger, yet he doesn't get the chance to complain… Sasuke's already out the door.

Kakashi is lounging in the garden, having snuck away from his paperwork yet again. It always surprises him that his siblings never expect him sneaking off, but at least it makes it easier to do so. He catches his cub strolling down the path, a blonde fox hot on his heels as they argue. A soft smile touches Kakashi's lips, the argument reminding him of times spent with Mikoto before she was mated to Nori.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto snaps. "You just left me! What kind of dominant are you that you leave your submissive on the bed without giving anything more than a kiss!"

"A sore one. I'm not gonna fuck you straight after you forced me to kick your ass!"

"You did not kick my ass!" the fox gasps indignantly. "I kicked yours!"

"You ended up marked, not me."

"I was unconscious! You cheated!"

"All is fair in love and war… this happened to be both," the panther states with a shrug.

Naruto growls in frustration, tugging at his blonde locks and missing the withheld snicker from a highly amused panther cub. Kakashi chuckles himself, enjoying the new addition to his happy home immensely. Things should be so much more entertaining now.

The blonde fox, thoroughly irritated with his alpha, has lost himself within the kitchen. Sasuke, he can almost bet, is in the bathroom taking a bath… but he's not inclined to join him. He's pissed off and that's not hard to see.

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba grins. "How've you been?"

"Better," the fox growls. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"My shift is over, I thought I'd come visit with you. Things are so boring without you; you really should've taken the guard job with me. So… what's the problem?"

"Sasuke. He's an asshole!"

"Why? He seemed nice to me… really good cook."

"You're not helping. I'm supposed to have a dominant, not a submissive!"

"He's not fucking you is he?" Kiba wonders knowingly as he picks up an apple. "Not surprising, Gaara said his clan has treated him like a female since he was born."

"… Why?"

"Don't know. I guess he wasn't born with a defining mark or something," the wolf states with a shrug. "I just know I could never hope to cook as well as him."

"… Did he sleep with Gaara?"

"Why, jealous?" the wolf snorts in humor.

"No, just… curious."

"Totally jealous. Yeah, Gaara fucked him… only once that I know of, anyway. He told me and he wouldn't lie to me. I guess Sasuke went over there this afternoon… Naruto? Where are you going?"

Naruto is out the door and darting through town to Gaara and Kiba's place, unable to believe his alpha would run to his secondary before giving his main a good fuck. Sasuke is sitting outside with the redhead, talking about inconsequential things to pass the time. They had started with his mating problems, just to get everything off his chest in hopes Gaara would be able to help. After all, the raccoon demon is an alpha and has proven he isn't flexible in that area in the least. When he sees his enraged mate, however, he has to rethink his earlier plans. It won't do to have Naruto angry with him when he's trying to seduce him. They head home in silence, Sasuke fretting over the upcoming night and Naruto wishing he could strangle the other for running to Gaara instead of him. What's so important he couldn't ask Naruto about it?

That night, Sasuke relents to give Naruto what he wants. However, after so long laying down for someone, Sasuke is out of practice dominating. Naruto, however, is patient and understanding. He lets Sasuke go his own pace when exploring, lets him know when he's enjoying something, and tells him exactly what he wants when Sasuke's at a loss. Soon, Sasuke is moving within him at a rather rough pace. The whole bed shudders with the movement, slamming against the wall as Sasuke nears his completion and speeds up. His thrusts gain in power, his growls growing louder and more urgent, and Naruto's moans begins to sound breathless. One good slam has the Kitsune howling in pleasure as he releases, his insides squeezing down on Sasuke's thick member and drawing him closer. He thrusts his hips a few more good hard times, moving Naruto's entire body with the power behind it, and finally shudders as he plants his seed deep within Naruto's insides. His thrusts turn shallow and slow, milking his release thoroughly before collapsing beside the blonde.

"I've been… submissive for so long… I'd forgotten how good that feels," he says as he tries to catch his breath.

"That was wonderful," Naruto grins happily as he dozes off.

"… You were angry I was with Gaara today, weren't you?"

"Duh! I'm your main mate; you should come to me when you have a problem!"

"I had to ask him… about being an alpha," Sasuke blushes hard. "I've never really had the chance unless I was with Sai."

"Whoa… you slept with Sai?" Naruto gasps in shock.

"It was just experimenting," Sasuke defends. "I couldn't very well keep all those hormones in around the Uchiha compound, do you have any idea how many people would've jumped me?"

"Sorry, sorry," Naruto snickers. "So… you did well being an alpha."

"You can thank Gaara tomorrow."

Sasuke stares at the ceiling, a large grin on his features. It's been so long since he was truly happy, so long since he felt like the dominant he is. Gaara was fun, he'll definitely be spending at least one week of the month with his secondary, but Naruto will be so much more fun. He can tell the blonde has bite and a personality much like Kiba's, which makes him wonder if a foursome would be out of the question. He sighs, thinking back on what's transpired so far. He has a wonderful father, a powerful secondary, some rather eccentric friends, a few more secondary mates in his cousins, and the most beautiful mate he's ever seen… Now if only he could get his mate pregnant. Come to think of it, Wraith had told him about Kyuubi just yesterday evening before he went home. Kyuubi's bloodline limit is the 'Split Persona', an ability that allows the possessor to change sex at will and give birth in any form. He grins widely, about ready to shake Naruto awake to play some more when he remembers Kyuubi's clan can only get pregnant in certain circumstances. With a frown, he sighs.

*Oh well… maybe I can trick him into telling me what they are, * Sasuke muses inwardly. *He doesn't seem that awfully bright for a prodigy. *

* * *

><p>I know, I know... that sucked. Not one of my best, but I did try really hard T^T<p> 


End file.
